Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Pyoris' Conception)
Bloons Tower Defense 7 is a new game published by Ninja Kiwi in collaboration with Pyoris Dev Studio. It introduces two new MOAB-Class bloons - the M.E.S.T. (Machine of Extraordinary Stun Terror) and the S.U.B. (Slowness Uproaring Blimp). Features * Awesome heroes like the ones you know plus three more big stars - meet Darryl, Brennard, and Woody! * Many towers including a few new ones - meet the Barracks, Mace Monkey, Pistol Monkey, Musician Monkey, and the Vine Monkey! Also returning is the Bloonchipper! * New enemies and blimps! Find the new M.E.S.T. and S.U.B. on Rounds 140 and 200 respectively, both with special attacks. Not a boss, not a broken bloon. * Strong powers to aid you in the game when it's most needed, including collectable Insta-Monkeys to place for no money! * Great offers to find in the shop every day, whether it be a huge pack of awesome goodies or just a simple power pack. * Vast monkey knowledge trees to climb made to enhance your monkeys' and towers' skills and abilities! * Daily challenges to test you and your tactics, often with special rules. * A whole Bloonopedia where you review Bloons you've popped! * Login to a Ninja Kiwi account to gain awesome exclusive goodies - 1000 Monkey Money, an EXCLUSIVE robotic skin for Quincy! And that's just the beginning - there's much more to come. * Many maps, difficulties, and submodes to play on and have heaps of fun on! * A new Creator's Corner where you can make your own ideas for the game - you can test your concept but it won't be entirely implemented. * + much more for you to find! Differences from Bloons TD 6 * There are now very powerful Tier 6 upgrades. ** This means that you can have multiple of one Tier 5 upgrade on the same save but only one of each Tier 6. * Five new towers and one returning one (Bloonchipper). * Two new powers (Regrow Trap and Road Claw). * Several cost changes and tower differences from their BTD6 counterparts. * Three new heroes, two of which you can unlock for 2,500 Monkey Money and the other (Brennard) for 3,000. * Three new Bloons - Cash Bloon, M.E.S.T. and S.U.B. * Three new properties that are applicable to Bloons. These are Zombie, Empty, and Shield. * Monkey Knowledge has been reworked with many new upgrades for the new towers and Bloonchipper. * In Bloons TD 6, there was not a Creator's Corner. The closest players could get to the dev team were via the subreddit and Daily Challenge submission form. * + a little more I'm most likely forgetting Differences between Platforms Towers Heroes Powers Bloons General Bloons Bloon Properties ^They're crazy OP without good DDT defense. Rounds A list of rounds for Bloons TD 7 can be found here. Monkey Knowledge Monkey Knowledge returns from Bloons TD 7 with new upgrades. More info can be found here. Difficulties & Submodes All difficulties have Sandbox mode unlocked after beating the standard difficulties. Easy In Easy mode, Bloons move 15% slower, towers and upgrades cost 10% less, and you have 200 lives. Beating Round 40 on Easy awards you a bronze medal for the map. (75 MM for beginner, 150 MM for intermediate, 225 MM for advanced, 300 MM for expert) Primary Only (Unlocks after Standard) Same speed, cost, and lives but you can only use Primary Towers. Deflation (Unlocks after Primary Only) Same speed, cost, and lives. Start with $25,000 but you can't get more. Beat rounds 31-60. Medium In Medium mode, Bloons move at average speed, towers and upgrades have their normal cost, and you have 150 lives. Beating Round 60 on Medium awards you a silver medal for the map. (125 MM for beginner, 250 MM for intermediate, 375 MM for advanced, 500 MM for expert) Military Only (Unlocks after Standard) Same speed, cost, and lives but you can only use Military Towers. Apopalyse (Unlocks after Military Only) Same speed, cost, and lives but rounds automatically start without end of round funds. Round numbers don't change until all Bloons of a certain round have been popped though rounds are still auto-started to avoid the exploit shown here. Reverse (Unlocks after Standard) Bloons enter from the exit and exit from the entrance. Sending order is also reversed (i.e. Round 11 has yellows sent last on Reverse mode). Hard In Hard mode, Bloons move 15% faster, towers and upgrades cost 10% more, and you have 100 lives. Beating Round 80 on Hard awards you a gold medal for the map. (200 MM for beginner, 400 MM for intermediate, 600 MM for advanced, 800 MM for expert) Magic Only (Unlocks after Standard) Same speed, cost, and lives but you can only use Magic Towers. Double Health MOABs (Unlocks after Magic Only) Same speed, cost, and lives but outer MOAB-Class layers require twice as much damage to pop. Half Cash (Unlocks after Double Health MOABs) Same speed, cost, and lives but all means of cash production produces half as much as normal. Double Cash mode makes Half Cash essentially a normal game of Hard w/o Double Cash mode. Alternate Bloons Rounds (Unlocks after Standard) Same speed, cost, and lives but you have to beat Round 80 with altered Bloon rounds. Impoppable (Unlocks after ABR) Bloons move 30% faster, towers and upgrades cost 20% more, and you only have one life (Mana Shield allowed). Beating Round 100 on Impoppable awards you a platinum skull medal for the map (Earns 1.5x as much MM than hard). CHIMPS (Unlocks after Impoppable) Same speed and cost as Hard but the title says it all: No Continues, Hearts Lost, Income (Banana Farms, Ben, etc.), Monkey Knowledge, Powers, or Selling. Beating Round 100 on CHIMPS awards you a black diamond skull medal for the map (earns 1.5x as much MM than hard). Tutorial * Commander: "The Bloons have taken over your town! Let's get it back!" The player will be put on Town Center on Medium mode with 10 rounds to pass. * Commander: "Place a Dart Monkey in our desired location. Then place the next one and press Play!" The player will be prompted to place the respective Dart Monkeys and then press the green Play button to begin the first round. 20 Red Bloons will be sent. * Commander: "Easy! Begin the next one." The player will be prompted to play the next round with 30 Red Bloons in denser spacing. * Quincy: "Need help?" * Commander: "Quincy is a powerful monkey Hero that can level himself up automatically. Place him on the field in the desired location." The player will be prompted to place Quincy in the desired location. * Commander: "Excellent move for us but we need more power." * Scientist: "I have received news from the Bureau of Popping Power Arts and Studies. Our Dart Monkeys have enough experience to learn a new upgrade!" * Commander: "This is exciting! Open the Dart Monkey window!" The player will be prompted to click on the Dart Monkey on the bar to the right, opening the window for Dart Monkey upgrades. * Scientist: "Monkeys earn experience while popping Bloons. You can spend experience on new upgrades for your monkeys. Research Long Range Throw." The player will be prompted to research the Long Range Throw upgrade for the Dart Monkey. * Scientist: "You have learned this upgrade but we haven't applied it to our Dart Monkeys on the field." The player will be prompted to exit the upgrade window and click on the Dart Monkey. * Commander: "Aw, blast! We don't have enough cash to purchase our upgrade!" * Chinook Command: "Need some funds?" A plane with similar appearance to a 4-0-0 Monkey Ace will drop a crate of $500. The player will be prompted to collect it and buy the upgrades. * Commander: "Nice! Start the round." The player will be prompted to start Round 3. * Commander: "Did you see that Blue Bloon? Some Bloons come in layers. They may take multiple hits to destroy. Let's start the round." The player will be prompted to start Round 4. * Commander: "Oh no! There's a horde of Bloons incoming!" * Quincy: "Click the icon on the left side of your screen to activate my ability! It makes me shoot much faster!" The round will be paused until the icon for Rapid Shot is clicked. * Commander: "Excellent! Thank you, Quincy." * Quincy: "No problem. However, this ability of mine will be on cooldown before I can use it again." * Commander: "We saved ourselves though. Let's start." The player will be prompted to start Round 5. * Commander: "I feel much better now. But hey, look at this!" The player will rank up and be able to select a Primary Tower to unlock. * Commander: "We have a few tower choices. Look around then select which one you want." The player will be prompted to pick a new tower. * Commander: "Good choice! Now place it down, they will do work!" Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:BTD7 (Pyoris)